The Hangover Part II
by BumiBomber
Summary: Switch and Bossun go out on a bachelor party in Osaka before Bossun and Himeko gets married , but things go wrong when they have yet another hangover...
1. The Bachelor

Hangover II - The Bachelor

My phone rang, I picked it up while drenched in sweat, Momoka was looking at me while sitting on a rock...

"H... Hello?"

"Where are you guys?!" Himeko asked me sounding furious.

"In a Osaka..."

"Wait what?! I'm getting married today!"

"I know, but we have a bigger problem than being miles away from you..."

"What problem?!"

"We lost Bossun..."

"Wait, What?!"

It skips to black, skipping to Bossun, riding a car...

"My lifes awsome!"

"I know! You don't need to show off!"

"Haha!"

"This is gonna be awsome! Just two bros in one of the awsomest cities in Japan!"

"Yeah! Force that enthusiasm!"

"Wooooooo!"

"We're gonna get so wasted!"

"Are you sure you can take another hangover?!"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Yeah I guess..."

*Skips to the both of them checking in the hotel, they arrived at night*

"M... Momoka?"

"Oh hey Switch, it's been a while"

"I was in your consert just a few days ago?"

"Really? Wow I didn't notice! Was I good?"

"Superb"

"Hey Switch! Stop being a fanboy and help me with these bags!"

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later, what room are you in?"

"126"

"Wow, that's right beside ours!"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"So can I hangout with you guys later?"

"Ofcourse! We're at room 125"

"Kay"

"Switch seriously this bag is heavy as hell!"

"Fine!" I said as I helped Bossun carry his bags to our room.

"See ya Momoka!"

"See you!"

*Skips to the both of them in they're room*

"Wow this is pretty fancy"

"Yea... So how's your kid?"

"He's doing pretty good with his grades and is pretty healthy..."

"It's been a whime since we hanged out like this..."

"Yeah..."

"Ever since you've been with Himeko, you never had anytime to hang out..."

"Yeah... So let's make this night a night we"ll never forget!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go to the roof to get a view of the city"

"Sure, why not?"

I ran up the stairs and opened the door, only to find Momoka with three wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Oh, you guys came! I sent you a dozen messages!"

"Are you that big a fanboy Switch?"

"Whatever, let's just hangout up here..."

"But first a toast!"

"Yeah sure"

"Fine by me!"

"Cheers to Bossun's marridge!"

"Cheers!" We all shouted as we chugged down our drinks, after that, everything went to black... 


	2. Where's Bossun?

Hangover II - Where's Bossun?

Switch's POV

"Uhhhhh, my head hurts..." Momoka said as she started to wake up, only to find the room a mess... There was a motorcycle stuck through our wall, there was an entire hand on the floor, our beds were on our ceiling... Yet the first thing she asked was..."Switch, where's your laptop?!" I started making an I don't know gesture. I looked around only to find my laptop broken, and I also found a notepad and a marker. I started to write some words...

"Momoka, you know anyone who could fix a lapto..."

"Switch your hand..."

"Momoka your hand..."

"We have wedding rings!"

"This is just like last time!"

"What last time?"

"My first hangover! The one where Bossun and Himeko got married! And Bossun impregnanted Himeko! Quick Momoka! Do a pregnancy test!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, just do it!"

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want you to get pregnant?!"

"Why not?!"

"Because...um..." I started to blush in akwardness... "Why do you not want to take the test?"

"Because...um..." Both our faces were red, I realized that I didn't want her to take the test because I would have been embarassed as hell if it was true... That she was pregnant... *WHY DID I HAVE TO GET ANOTHER HANGOVER?! And why does it have to be with her...* I said as my blush grew to an even deeper red...

Momoka's POV

*WHY DOES HE WANT ME TO TAKE A PREGNANCY TEST SO MUCH?! IS HE WORRIED THAT I COULD BE PREGNANT?!*

"Fine, I'll take the test..."

"Okay, thanks... I found this while I was looking around" I said as I showed her a pregnancy test. I grabbed it and walked to the bathroom... I shut the door behind me...

I walked to the toilet as I lay my eyes on the alligator right beside me... "Oh hey alligator..." I sat down on the toilet... Then I realized... There was an alligator beside me! "Ah! Switch! There's an alligator in your bathroom!"

"Why did all these things have to happen again?! Do you know Bossun?" Then I realized, Bossun was nowhere to be found. "Wait, where's Bossun?! Did we lose him last night?!"

"I don't know?!"

"Momoka, that was your wine! What did you put in that bottle?!"

"Nothing! I swear! I got that bottle from the bar down stairs!"

"The bar, take me there! Take me there right now! If we don't get Bossun by tommorow morning his wedding will get destroyed!"

"Oni-San will be devastated!"

"Yeah! So come on Momoka!"

"Alright" I said as I grabbed his hand as I lead him to the bar... 


	3. Switch's First Words

Hangover II - Switch's First Words

"Excuse me si-" I interupted Momoka, as I stood in front of her.

"Let me handle this..." I said to comfort her...

"Where is my goddanm freind!" I yelled as I slammed him against the wall, Momoka was shocked to see me yell like that, she's never heard my voice before...

"Switch stop!"

"I won't! This guy stole Bossun! He's getting married tommoroe goddanm it!" I said as I threw him on the ground...

"Oh, let me guess, did you keep him in the wall?! Did you?!"

"No, why would you even..." Before the bartender could reply, Switch smashes a wall with the sledgehammer of a construction worker...

"Not this wall? What about this one?! Or maybe this one?!"

"Stop it! They'll take it on my sallary!"

"Switch, please stop, for me..." Momoka said as she carassed my cheek...

"Uhhhhh fine..."

"Switch, I didn't know you could talk again..."

"I let go of my deep scar a few years ago, when I realized it was time to move on..."

"Oh really? Then why were you using your laptop before?"

"Bossun doesn't know, neither does Himeko, and my predictions were that they were gonna go all enthusiastic and asked me questions, same goes with you..."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I snapped! I'm so pissed off that I have to go through this again! But this time, I am alone... "

"Cmon, your not alone, you got me"

"Your gonna help me?"

"Ofcourse! I need to know more about last night! Our beds pinned to the ceiling, the alligator in the bathroom..."

"The motorcycle crashed through the hallway?"

"The motorcycle crashed int- what?!"

"How?! This is the twenty third floor! This is getting crazy?!"

"You couldn't tell by the alligator nor the hand? Ofcourse this is crazy! Momoka, the more we find out, the crazier things get, now, are you with me?!"

"Yeah! Let's solve this shit!" She said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the door, filled with enthusiasm... As we got out, we saw a limo, we walked closer to it, but in the end, sonething strange happen, two men in masks popped up, and bagged us... 


	4. Godfellas

The Hangover part II - Godfellas

"Good morning you asshole..."

"Who the fuck are you?! Why did you bag us?! What did we do to you?! And what's with the masks?!" Momoka couldn't stop shouting, she was pissed...

"Let me guess? Did we chop off your finger?! Did we get another ten jackpots?!"

"You idiot! It's me!" The masked man said as he opened his mask..."

"A pope?! How?! What kind of deed would make you do this?!"

"You pissed on my father's dead body you amnesiatic asshole!"

"Are you f**king kidding me?! That's not even a word!"

"You also peed on my wife!" The pope said as the other two masked men pull up they're masks and turned out to be preists wearing the same robe as the pope, meaning they work at the church too... "You impregnanted her!"

"Are you f**king kidding me?!"

"And then you just ran away!"

"Wait, then what did I do?"

"You raped me!"

"Holy shit! This is just getting worse!"

"Okay, now I'm gonna shoot both your brains out! Starting with..."

"You!" He sais as he aimed and shot me, but this time, in the glasses, my glasses were so strong they were bulletproof, the bullet deflected off my glasses and hits the pope straight in the head.

"The other two people immediately pulled out they're knives, they ran torwards us, one preist for each of us...

...And then they cut us loose!

"Wait, why did you free us?"

"That pope was an asshole, he was a playboy who liked to get wasted a fucking lot, he was also a coke addict..."

"He even does cocaine?!"

"What? No... He's addicted to coca cola, that's sickening! Pepsi is way better..."

"Okay..." Me and Momoka said.

"You did us a really big favor... Anyway we could repay you?!

"Do you know anything about last night?"

"All I know is you disrespected that dead gu-"

Before they could finish, two bullets came flying into they're heads, they fell to the ground... A familiar figure appeared...

"Remember me motherf**kers?"

"You again..."

If you like the story so far, leave a review... Thanks for reading... 


	5. He's Back

The Hangover part II - He's Back...

"Remember me?!"

"Not you again..."

"Who's he?"

"Remember how you left me to rot in a prison?! Remember that?!"

"You stole our cash!"

"I don't give a fuck! Even before that you stuffed me up the wardrobe!"

"So that's why you were there..."

"What are you two talking about?!"

"Shut up you greedy pop star! This is between me, and him..."

"Greedy?! Why you little..."

"Momoka, wait, he's carryinh two guns..."

"Yea you pussy ass..."

"The only thing is, he can't shoot..."

"What?!"

"Your aim is horrible, that's why you couldn't kill those two before... While we were tied up... He was aiming all that time...I noticed a shadow back at that door ever since I woke up..."

"Shut up!"

"And to be honest, do you want to? Your home free and your gonna waste it all for revenge..."

"Danm you... You got me-" Before he finished he shot me, luckily it missed, like a lot, it missed so far it scratched Momoka's Clothes...

"Die!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger, only to realize there was no bullets...

"My turn..."

"Mercy! I'll give you anything, I'll give you my pet alligator, anything"

"Wait, that alligator, it's yours?! What is up with your taste on pets?"

"Uhhhhh"

"You know what, keep the alligator"

"R-really?!"

"Yeah... He'll make a good pet for you in prison..." I said as I pulled out my phone...

"You bastard!" He ran torwards me, but luckily Momoka punched him in the face, he was out cold... We called the police to take him and his alligator back to prison...

"Hey, don't you have a concert today?"

"Tonight actually, at the platinum plate casino..."

"That's a weird name..."

"Yeah..."

"Your under arrest!" Two men in black said...

"For what?"

"For interfering with an FBI case..."

"What case?"

"The poisoning of all the wine in Osaka..."

If you like it please leave a review... Thanks for reading. 


	6. Sin City

The Hangover part II - Sin City

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes... This is a national threat, Dozens of parents lost they're children... "

"Why were parents drinking in the first place?!"

"That's not the point! This is a crysis!"

"Did Dozens of Brides lost they're Fiances?"

"What?! Ofcourse not!"

"Well we're in that situation!"

"But aren't you two already together?"

"Are you insane?! We're not engaged!"

"Then what's with the rings?"

"Heheh..."

"You two stop fighting! I want a part in this chapter to!"

"Don't rely on fourth wall jokes Momoka..."

"Fine..."

"You two are messed up..."

"Shuddup! Stop insulting us already! Your FBI for f**king sake! I just lost my friend, he's engaged! I gotta find him! The wedding's this afternoon!"

"Your story maybe stupid, but it can't be highlighted over this situation!"

"We're not asking you to! We're asking you let us find our freinds!"

"Fine... I can't take any more of your shit! But..."

'Ring' rang his cellphone, the agent picked it up...

"Hello... Wait what?! She had an abortion?! I'm coming!"

"What's up?" I jokingly said

"My wife had an abortion!"

"Feel my pain?"

"Shaddup! He said as he drove away along with his partner..."

"The start of a beautiful rivalry..."

"You had to say something didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it..."

"You know, times like this I wonder what Onee-san is doing..."

"Four years and you still call her that?"

"It's a nickname, just shut up! I'm trying to have a flashback..."

"Right now?"

"Yep"

"This Chapter?"

"No the next one..."

"Well this was a short chapter..."

"Stop thinking about that you'll have a flashback of small chapters"

"Fine..."

Review 


	7. The Red Wedding

Graduation Day

Bossun's POV

'Tomorrow's the day... The day Sket-dan's disapearing... I made a pact to help anyone I can, maybe I'll make another club...'

"Hehe..." I laughed at the thought, but the I knew the laugh was a lie... I'll never forget those two... Switch... Himeko...

As I thought about her, a gust of wind blew sakura leaves through my open window, yet I didn't realize, as I was too busy thinking thinking about her...

"How should I tell her I'm leaving? We're so close... maybe too close, I've told Switch... but Himeko's different... I see her differently, I just hope she feels the same way... I love her... I said as I looked up at the ceiling...

Himeko's POV

"Wow is it really the day? Tommorow... It's over... the club's over... school's over... I guess good things had to end... well atleast we got our fair share of moments... other than origami... like Switch finally talking... and the Osaka incident... the Osaka incident..."

"Bossun... I wonder what would happen to the two of us... We've always been close... maybe even too close..." as I finished that sentence, I started to ruminant on all the good times we've had... Sakura flowers came in through the open window...

"I love him..." I muttered... "But does he love me back?..."

Switch's POV

Bossun's POV 


	8. Teenagers These Days

Hangover Part II - Teenagers These Days

Now this chapter is pure comedy!  
I'm back and better and slower than ever!

"So... When is that cab coming again?" Momoka asked...

"About the cab... he ain't coming..."

What?! Then why are we standing here waiting?!"

"Because I asked someone else..."

"Who?"

"Well..." as Switch said that, a car honked at him...

"Hello Honey!" Switch's mom yelled.

"Her?"

"Her..."

"I packed you two lunches!"

"God danm it mom! I'm 23! I just asked for a ride!"

"Teenagers these days..."

"I'm an adult! I have my own appartment!"

"Fine! Fine! Just get in the car... I'll drive you to the hotel..."

"Why are you two bickering lets just go!"

"Fine!" Both of them yelled as Switch got into his mother's van...

Switch sat down, and had a breif moment of calmness, before more crazy happened... he turned his head, only to see a bunch of cops taking chase of him!

"Mom! Drive!"

"Seat belts first!"

"God danm it mom!"

"Seatbelts or we aren't going!"

"You'd rather go to prison than not treating us like adults?!"

"Yes!"

"Switch! Let's just go! Just buckle up!"

"Fine!" Switch said as he buckled up his seatbelts.

"Okay Drive!"

"Well sure..." Switch's mom said as she pedaled to the metal! Until ofcourse she hit the speed limit of 40 mph...

"Why are you going so slow?!"

"You have to obey the law honey..."

"We're being chased by the law for christ sake!"

"Oh you want me to play you a christian song?"

"MOM! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"That's a yes to me!" Switch's mom said as she put in a tape of jinglebell"

"Mom! This is a christmas song!"

"Well, it has christ in it's name!"

"I wanna kill myself so much right now..."

"Don't say that... she's not that bad"

"Oh and Switch-kun, what room are you in? I wanna give you a good night kiss..."

"Wow... Good night kisses? Really?"

"Even though I have my appartment, She sneeks in everynight while I'm asleep, just to give me kisses..."

"That's scary... Why is you're mom like this? She wasn't like this before"

"It's because she misses Masafumi so much... she treats me like him... the same age he died..."

"That's deep..."

"Wait a minute... if we had been going 40 mph all this time... how come the cops didn't catch us already?"

"It's because you're mom isn't going at 40mph... she's going at 4 times that!"

"How come?"

"I heard all of that... you promised not to tell anyone..." She said as a scary aura appeared around her... she climbed to the back with glowing red eyes...

"Mom... mom... mom! There's a ramp over there! You need to grab the wheel!"

"No until I grab you!" As she said that... the car flew up from the ramp...

"Mom! Snap out of it! You're choking m-m-me!"

"Ms Kazuyoshi! Stop choking your son! We're gonna crash!"

"I wo-" She couldn't finish... the car had smashed through the window... 


End file.
